The shot was heard
by castlelover100
Summary: Beckett and Castle find them self's in a coupe of bad situations.  Disclaimer- I do not own Castle :  so sad. I would love to one day tho!
1. the situation

**This is my first Fanfiction ever so go easy on me please! I am so happy! If there is anything that i messed up on, please do not hesitate to tell me!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Castle but would i love to? YES!**

* * *

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett-  
Fiction.

Looking at Homicide Detective Kate Beckett at her desk from Rick Castle's point of view was pretty sweet. Staring at her Beautiful clothing, her gorgeous hair how it just flows over her shoulder, and how she works.

"What, Castle?" Is what Kate say's while she looks up at him.

Still staring at her he say's "What? O. Um, just thinking. You?"

"Just going over our Vic's phone records," she said and then looked down again.

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet but I will have Ryan and Esposito go over the names again," was Kate's reply while Castle nodded.

After she called them over and told the other two Detectives to look over the phone records Castle say's "I don't think It has anything to do with the phone records."

"Really? Then tell me, Castle, who do you think killed Peter?"

"It's obvious, the wife did it."

"Danielle? I doubt it. We already asked her where she was and she had a room full of alibis," Said the confident Detective.

"Yes well everyone we talked to said she went to the bathroom," Rick said calmly.

"Everybody goes to the bathroom. I don't think she would have time to clime out the window and shoot her husband in the apartment garage, and then climb back up in 5 minuets and not have anyone hear."

"She could have had a silencer."

"Well we would have found blood somewhere," said Beckett confident.

Is 9:00 PM on a Friday and they're at the present. More then half of the cops are gone! Castle starts to get his things together to leave.

"Heading out?" Beckett asks.

"Yeah. I was thinking of going to The Old Haunt for a drink."

"O."

"Do you want to come? You could use the break." Beckett didn't answer for about a minute.

"I really need to figure this out."

"Figure what out? Phone records? Ryan and Esposito are working on that. Come on, Detective, come with me, please?"

"I-"

"Really want to go with you Castle," he said trying to finish her sentence.

She just sat in her desk chair giving him a 'why did you just do that?' Look then claimed down and said, "Fine, I'll go with you and not just because you begged, but because I need a beak." Kate gets her keys and purse. While they walk out their hands slowly slip into the others. Castle pressed the elevator button and did that cute little smirk that he does witch made Kate blush.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Beckett laughs extremely hard at Castle's story. "O My God, Castle. I can't believe you did that!" Beckett say's as she finishes off her 4th bottle of beer.

"I can be wild at times."

"I had no idea."

"Really?" he asks surprised. "Well then how do you see me?"

She thought a while before she said anything to make sure she didn't say anything that she would regret. "Castle, I think your childish, irresponsible, annoying, self centered, o and don't even forget about egotistical," Castle has on a 'really?' look, "but, you can be funny, sweet, sensitive, and caring," she just noticed that she said something that she would regret "when you want to be."

"O," Rick couldn't tell if it was a complement or not but smirks anyway.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you feel b-," Kate say's in a loopy way.

"No no Kate, I understand."

The Bartender asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"I'll take another beer."

"Wow, Beckett. that will be your 5th one tonight."

"Well things stress me out." The bartender hands Beckett her 5th bottle of beer. "So tell me another story."

"Alright. I got the best story," Rick says exited but drunk also from all the drinks he's had.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Kate can tell that the sun is shining threw her eye lids so she knows she is facing the out side of the bed. She thinks _what happened last night? _She opens her eyes very slowly. She can tell something is **wrong**. Detective Beckett doesn't like the word _**wrong**_. She said that it makes people sound kind of stupid in a way. _**Wrong**_. What was so wrong? She turns to look up at the ceiling to think because she knows something is definitely **wrong**.

She shifts to look up and then whiplashes her head to her right then sits up as fast as she could. "Beckett? What happened?" She just looks strait ahead. She is in a new environment. She had no idea what to say.

Beckett grabs the thin blanket that is on top of her and rushes into the bathroom slams the door and locks it. "Uh," castle said kind of confused about what just happened. Still laying down on the bed and take's a deep breath. He knows what he has to do and grabs his robe and goes to the bathroom door and starts knocking. "Kate? Beckett? Can we talk about this Please?" He whispers "what the heck happened?"

He turned his head and find Alexis standing in the door with her mouth wide open. "Alexis!" he says loud enough so Beckett can hear.

Kate's heart pounds fast and hard like she is about to have a heart attack and runs her fingers threw her hair.

"Dad! Did I hear you say Detective Beckett's name?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So why is she here? Not that I don't want her here," Alexis said as she already had an idea in mind.

"It's complicated."

"And your robe is on! What's going on?"

"Alexis," he says with a very strict voice.

"Alright. I'll let you two be alone," she says with a smile on her face and shuts the door behind her.

Castle thinks a minute and says, "Ok Kate, I'm going to leave the room." He opens the door and shuts it but not leaving. She opens the bathroom door with just the thin sheet on her.

"Gotch ya," said playful Rick.

"Dam it Castle," Kate says upset but mad while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry but you had to come out sometime." There is a **long** silence. Beckett is still standing in the bathroom doorway with a thin sheet on her and Castle is just standing next to the door with his dark blue robe Alexis had given him for Father's day last year.

Kate just wants to get out of their as **fast** as she could. She would run but she has to remember that she is naked. So instead she says "I'm hungry."

"Well I'll go make breakfast."

Beckett gets her clothes from the previous day that's on the floor and goes back into the bathroom to change, while Castle goes to his closet and changes. Kate walks down the stairs with Rick behind her about 10 steps.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Kate!" Said Martha surprised. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot coffee in her hand.

"Martha!" Kate said surprised but yet scared to what Martha will think about her there early in the morning with the writer right behind her.

"Mother what are you doing up so early?"

"I heard some yelling and I thought it was the people next door, but," Martha said looking at the two's reaction. She had something going on in her mind but didn't want to say it out loud, so instead she said "Apparently I was wrong!"

Kate's eye's widened. "Want some coffee Beckett?" Castle asked sweeter then normal.

"Uhh," Beckett blinked rapidly. "What?" Kate was till shocked from every thing that was going on.

"Coffee?" Castle asked a little confused.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." He handed a cup to her with all the things she liked in it. She loved the way he made it. No one else could copy it, not even her.

Beckett's phone rang. She let it ring for about 2 or 3 rings because she was still kind of disturbed. She finally picked it up. "Beckett. Okay. Be right there."

"Who was it?" Castle questioned.

"Esposito. We got a lead." Kate said but not looking at Rick's face. She was thinking _I still need to go change! I can't walk in there with the cloths I wore yesterday, their going to think something is up. _

"Okay I'll drive," Castle butted in.

"First of all I am the one who drives," she said regaining her confidence, "and second I am going to take a cab."

"Why?"

"Because I need to stop by my apartment to change and I need to go get my car at The Haunt since we took a cab home. Er, here." Castle did that cute smirk. "Do I really need to tell you every thing that I do?"

"What? I don't already know everything about you?" Rick asked wanting to know.

"O, you don't know the half of me," And walked out having the last word as always.

_Wow we haven't been this close since we shared our first kiss! _He let out a sigh. _To bad I couldn't remember what happened last night. _He gave a disappointing look as he thought about the words was just thinking, then grabbed his jacket and sunglasses hopped into his red Ferrari and headed down to the 12th present.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Like i said this is my first Fanfiction ever so go easy on me. For those of you who liked it, i am working on the second chapter! Love all my friends who support me. You know who you are. :)  
**


	2. The shot

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I got a lot from you guys! As you can see chapter 2 is up. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Castle all tho i would LOVE to.  
**

* * *

Castle walk's into the 12th percent before Detective Beckett does. She is still at her apartment or getting her car. "Yo Castle!"

"Hey Esposito. How's your day so far?" He asked like in some trance.

"You ok bro? You seem kind of funny," he said acting kind of concerned.

Rick snapped out of it and said, "What? O. No, I'm fine."

"Alright," he said not completely agreeing with Castle, "Have you seen Beckett this morning? She isn't here yet."

"Beckett? This morning? Uh I-"

"You sound like you've seen her."

"No. I didn't," Rick said trying to sound convincing.

"You sure about that bro?"

Ryan chimed in, "Sure about what?"

"Castle here doesn't want to admit that he saw Beckett this morning."

"Really? Where is Beckett now?" Ryan asks.

"She isn't here. Yet," Esposito said with a smile.

"O," Ryan had said also with a smile.

"Why are you two smiling? Is it some kind of inside joke? I want in," Castle said eager.

"Well if you insist," Ryan started, "Beckett isn't here yet."

"Thank you Capt. Obvious."

Esposito ended up finishing what Ryan had started, "Any way, Beckett always calls you once she gets here, and as you can tell she is not here yet and you are,"

"Well she called me," Castle said as he made something up on the spot.

"No no no." Ryan butted in, "You must have been with her this morning because there is no way that she would have called you before she got here."

"Maybe I just wanted to be here and… talk… with you guys!" Poor Rick was thinking _Yeah that's good. I think, but will they believe me since I told them the other story? I hope they do! _

"Yeah sure. Go from one story to another right Bro. Come on, Just admit it," said Esposito persuasive.

"Admit what?" Beckett chimed in. Castle let out a sigh of relief. He was actually thinking of telling them what happened last night and this morning!

"Thank God you're here!" Castle said thankfully. "They were about kill me!"

"No we weren't lire," Ryan blurted.

"What ever. What did you get Esposito?" Kate asked. From what Castle saw on her face she had forgotten about what happened in the past 12 hours.

"We may have found our killer!"

"Really?" Kate asked surprised, "Who?"

"Peter's Cousin Robert."

"He had a solid alibi tho," Castle said a little confused.

Ryan chimed in, "Robert's wife called and wanted to re tell her story. She felt guilty about lying to us. She said that her husband was **not **home that night. She recalled he said he was going to a bar."

"Alone?"

"Yeah," Esposito replied to her"

"Did she tell you what bar?"

"Actually she did," Ryan kept them waiting for a minute for the juicy answer.

"Well?" Beckett and Castle yelled at the same time.

"The Old Haunt." Esposito said.

"What?" Castle yelled. "I was there that night and I didn't see Robert."

Esposito said confident, "And there is his non alibi."

Beckett smiled and said, "Let's go," like she always said right before they went to go get their killer.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Robert was not at his house or his job but in an abandoned apartment. There were 4 different floors so he could have been on any one. Brown, rigidly, almost 60 years old. You could say that it looked like one of those houses on a horror film. Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Castle, and uniforms, showed up at the front door.

Kate opened the door slowly. It creaked and needed oil. Some uniforms broke off to search the bottom floor and stay near the door while Beckett and her team with some extra uniforms on hand went up to the second floor. Beckett got a nod from a uniform on the first floor and a nod for a clear for the second floor and headed up on the third.

There was no more uniforms to stay on the third floor so Ryan, Esposito, Beckett, and Castle split up in two's. Ryan and Esposito went to the south side of the house and Castle and Beckett stayed on the North side. They new that most people who took over abandoned apartments usually hid out on the top floor so they weren't expecting him on any other one.

"Clear," said Ryan for the South side of the apartment. The four people rejoined and started to walk up the old creeping staircase to the forth floor. There were three rooms upstairs. Ryan took one, Esposito took one, and Beckett and Castle in the last room. They had to be very quiet because Robert could hear him any moment and climb down the window or something worse.

"What if he's in this room?" Castle asked Beckett. She took a deep breath and put her hand on her sig and took out her spare gun and gave it to Rick.

He looked down at the gun that was now in his hand then back at her and smiled just a tad. "Let's do this," she said. That made Rick smile as she busted down the door to room 4c.

Ryan and Esposito already went into there rooms and there was no shooting yet so Beckett assumed that it was clear, witch would mean that Robert would be in 4c.

The couple just busted into the apartment room. "This is the NYPD," Kate shouted as she saw Robert, "Robert. Put. The. Gun. Down." She and Castle both held their gun towards him.

"I can't do that," Robert shouted back.

"Why did you kill Peter?"

Angry he shouted "Because he had everything that I wanted."

"If you put the gun down we can help you threw this," Rick said clam.

"SHUT UP."

"Robert please put down the gun. There is no need to do this," Beckett said strict but calm.

"Think about the people who love you. Think about Danielle," Castle said.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP?" Then out of no where a shot went of. Kate's face went pail as she saw Castle fly across the room.

"Rick!" She yelled as she ran to him with the gun still pointing at Robert. Tears pored down her face. "No, no no no. Castle? Castle can you hear me? Stay with me." She started to put pressure on the wound with the bullet still in him. It went right in his stomach.

Ryan and Esposito ran into the room. Saw her with Castle on the floor with the gun still pointed at Robert. "Yo, put the gun down man. There is no need," Esposito said. While Ryan tried to comfort Beckett and call for an, ambulance back up uniforms were coming up the stairs.

Cops are now surrounding Robert. He- as in Robert- laughs a little as Esposito takes his hand with the gun in it and brings his arm to his back and turns it to a submission move.

"You dare shoot one of my partners again and I'll kill you right then and there, you got it?" Esposito threatened and brought his other hand to his back, took his gun and then cuffed him. Robert laughed. "Take him away," and ran over to the others as they were putting Castle on a gurney.

Kate still sobbing. "I- I'm I'm sa. I'm sorry," and breath out heavily. "I di." She swallowed. "I didn't know wa, what to dooooooo." She cried even harder. This is the second time that Castle saw her cry and he never wanted to see her that way again. Ryan and Esposito never saw her cry like this before either.

"It's okay Beckett. He is going to be fine," Ryan said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah. He is a, some what strong guy." Esposito said with a little laugh coming out of Beckett.

* * *

**Thank you for all of you that are supporting me. Please tell me what you thought of it. Sorry it's kind of a short chapter. I hope you found some parts kind of amusing. Chapter 3, which is the last chapter, will be up very soon. I'm still trying to figure this site out. A little confusing. **


	3. Hospitalized

**FINALLY! I am sorry that all of you had to wait. Found out that someone from my school died**. **not close with the person but i knew him. :( Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

Kate looked threw the door to the recovery room where Rick was. He had just gotten out of surgery. Martha, Alexis, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, and Kate were all there. Capt. Montgomery stayed at the present. Someone had to stay there. As she looked threw the door, she saw him just laying there with his eye's closed.

"You know girl, the doctor said he was going to be fine," Lanie told her after she popped up behind her.

"I know, but It's just scary, you know? One second he was standing next to me and then the next, the next I notice that he was on the floor across the room," she swallowed, "bleeding." Her voice got all shaky.

"I know it's hard but he will get threw this. You will get threw this." Kate gave her a 'Thank you' look. "You know I kind of think that you are taking this harder then Martha and Alexis," Lanie said while she looked back and his mom and daughter.

Alexis was leaning on Martha laughing. She had a tissue I her hand. Ryan and Esposito were telling her stories about Castle on the job like the time he asked him and Beckett if they had a hickey but he knew they were from the injectors. _Good times_ they both thought.

The doctor that was working on Rick walked up to Kate and Lanie. "You are allowed to go in now," he said with a small smile. Kate nodded and put her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath, turned it and walked in.

His eye's opened slowly. "Hey," he said very week.

"Hey sleepy head," she said with a smile.

He let out a quick sigh. "Did I really get shot?"

"Yeah you did," she felt her eyes start to fill up.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her when he saw her eyes.

She felt a tear run down her check. He wiped her face with his hand. She smiled. "Today I found out something that I never knew before."

"Really? And what's that?" He asked.

"Um, do you remember the time you were about to go to the Hampton's and I told you I have a hard time expressing my feeling's?

"Mmm hmm," he looked down and then looked back at Kate.

"Uh, this is not going to be the easiest thing for me to say but my heart wants me to tell you my feeling's." She took a deep breath.

"And what does your heart tell you?" Lanie who is still looking threw the window and knows that something is going on in that room. She doesn't know if it's good or bad by the emotion on Rick's face.

"My," She took a deep breath. "My heart is telling me that I," She took a long pause. "That **I love you**."

His eyes widened. They said that he was surprised yet in a way relived. He thought that she was going to say that he got hurt and when he got hurt that she didn't want to keep him around just in case he got hurt again, but no she said something completely different. She told him that she loved him.

"You, you love me?"

Kate's eye's widened as she looked into his eyes. "I. I." She looked down. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Lose me?"

She looked back at him inn the eyes. "It, it could have been the fear talking there. I'm, I'm going to go." She started to get up and walk to the door but Rick took her arm before she could move anymore. She saw a shadow leave the doorway. It was Lanie. Kate didn't turn around to face him yet.

"Wait. Don't go please," he said still holding her by the arm. She felt a shiver go down her body.

She turned around slowly and took a deep breath. She didn't look in his eyes yet but let them wonder the room. He let go of her arm, and when he did, there was a light red mark let on it form holding it to hard. "Look Kate, I can tell by your expression that you don't feel comfortable right now, but I just want to tell you not to be. You shouldn't be. Not around me."

"I... uhh. I. I Don't know what, what to say." She took a deep breath still not looking at him.

His hand went up to the bottom of her chin to bring her face up to his. The site of his face gave Kate the flurries in her stomach. "You don't need to say anything." She slowly sat on the bed beside him. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled very lightly. They looked into each others eyes for a couple seconds. They leaned in slowly. Their lips hovering over each other and lightly pressed against each other. Kate deepened it. Rick stayed at the same pace as her.

Lanie reappeared in the door way. She gasped. Her eyes wide open staring in the little glass in the wooden door that separated her from the couple kissing in the recovery room. "What's the matter?" Esposito said as he rushed over to her. She just moved over and let him look in the little glass as she did. It took Esposito a couple seconds to process what was happening. Then all of a sudden his eyes widened. He looked at Lanie and then back at the couple who was still kissing then back at her. "What the…"

"I was the same way!" She said trying to say that Javier was not alone.

"Can you believe-"

"That the two-" Lanie interrupted.

"Are kissing!"

Ryan over herd what they were saying and said "What? Who is kissing who?" Javier and Lanie just moved over to let Ryan look into the little glass that they had both looked in. "Th, They, There kissing!" His mouth dropped.

"Can you believe it?" Lanie asked still shocked. Both men just shook their head.

Back in the room, Kate pulled away sharply with her eyes still closed. She slowly opened them. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but then closed it. She was speechless, as was he. "Wow," Rick finally got the courage to say but stunted.

"I uh, I should go. You mom and Alexis wants to see you" She said with an unsure voice. "**Feel better** **Rick**."

**_Rick! She called me Rick! _**He thought about those words for a while.

Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan were standing out the door. When Kate shut the door behind her, she took a deep breath but lost it when she was startled by the three waiting for her by the door. "Hey guy's," She said with a trying voice.

"O don't you come out here with that face. Tell me you didn't just kiss him!" She said with a little squeal at the end.

"I, uh… What?"

Esposito chimed in "Beckett come on we **saw** you!"

"Yeah," Ryan pooped in. "We saw you threw that little window right there," he said as he pointed to the window.

"I saw you two talking, then a shocked look on his face. What was that about honey?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie can I talk to you in private?"

"Aww come on Beckett we want to hear too!" Ryan wined. She gave him a 'No' look.

"Sure thing," Lanie replied. They walked to a place away from the guys. "What do you need?"

"Okay so I kind of told Castle something that I never thought I would ever say to him."

Lanie gave her a 'hurry up' and a 'surprising' look all in one. "Well? What?"

"I." She swallowed. "I told him that I loved him."

Lanie's eyes widened and said very loudly "You did what? Did you mean it?"

"Shhh. I, I don't know if I mean it."

"You don't know? Girl come on, just admit it. Why else would you say it?"

"I don't know," Kate says as she starts to look down. "I. I thought I was going to loss him, and I can't, not yet!" She starts to cry.

Lanie smiled very little. "You wont don't worry."

The two best friends walk out of the little room where no one could hear them. Kate was still crying very little. Ryan and Esposito came walking over to them. Ryan said, "Hey Alexis and Martha just went in to see him." Kate tried to smile, she really did, but couldn't. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Nothing," she managed to say week while a tear came down her face.

Esposito turned to Lanie and asked making a joke "What did you do to her?"

Lanie's eyes widened and hit him in the shoulder. "Nothing you doofus!"

"Owww." He paused. "So really Beckett what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" And she just walked away.

Lanie gave him a 'don't you even dare' look and followed Kate. Esposito shrugged to Ryan and the two followed the girls back to the waiting area.

When they went back to the waiting area, Alexis was sitting there waiting for someone to come sit with her. "Where's Martha?" Kate asked her sweetly.

"Oh, dad wanted to talk to her privately so I came out here to wait," she replied. Kate nodded thinking of what he could be telling her.

Martha came running out of Rick's recovery room. Looked at Kate with those big brown eyes of hers and started to cry. She started to get worried. She got up to meat Martha half way. "Oh honey."

"What's the matter?"

"Richard didn't want me to tell you this but he **loves you too**!"

Kate's eyes widened. "I uh I-"

"Kate honey, you don't have to pretend it didn't happen. Every one knows except Alexis."

Beckett turned to see the child sitting and staring at her and her Martha. "You should tell her. It won't be easy for me."

"So you're admitting that you **do **love him?" Kate took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded. A big smile crossed Martha's face and then walked off to tell her granddaughter.

"Yeah. I guess I do love him," Kate said and smiled.

HDr. Maint, the doctor who had operated on Castle, told everyone that he had to stay in for at least another week since he had just gotten surgery. Beckett was upset about that because that would mean that he wouldn't be on one of her cases. He had always helped her on her cases. The both of them worked sometimes as one. Finishing each other's sentences, thinking the same thing, and saying it at the same time. Like Lanie had said one time "It's so cute the way you two do that." Kate thought about what she had said. _Yeah it was cute_, she thought as she smiled.

Se decided to go see him once more. She knocked on his door. He looked up and smiled, she took that as her cue to go in. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey! Surprised you are here." She smiled. "Can I tell you something?" He asked and got real serious.

"Ya sure. You could tell me anything you want," Se acted real serious back.

He motioned her to sit next to him on the bed. "I wanted to tell you that, **I love you** back."

She thought of the words that he just said and then what Martha had said earlier that day. "I know you do."

She sighed. "Did my Mother tell you?" She nodded. "Some how I new she would."

"Do, do you want to give this-us-a try?" She asked.

"Do you want to?" He was surprised that e had brought that subject up. He was going to but she obviously beat him to it! She took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled. "So then what does this make us?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Definitely partners." She nodded. "Definitely still friends no matter what." She nodded once more agreeing with him.

"In addition to those, now boyfriend," she said with a smile.

"Girlfriend." They smiled as they started to shape their new lives.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! Tell me if you did or didn't please or if you guys got anymore idea's. Maybe i will make it longer. If not then that was it and sorry again for not putting it up sooner. **


End file.
